The present invention relates generally to the field of application performance management, and more particularly to analyzing network traffic.
An application topology is a map or diagram that shows the layout of applications used by various devices and servers of a network in an enterprise. An application topology shows how different applications are connected to one another and how they can be accessed by various computers and networks. The applications of an application topology can include applications running on dedicated devices or cloud applications running on a variety of devices. Application topologies provide network administrators a model to analyze the impact particular devices or servers of the network have on an application or group of applications.